Say Something
by PrinslooPrentiss
Summary: <html><head></head>Quick oneshot! Olivia is devastated after Elliot leaves; will they ever find their way back to each other? Please read and review!</html>


***Summary:** A song-fic inspired by A Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera's "Say Something". Olivia is devastated after Elliot leaves; will they ever find their way back to each other? Please read and review!

***Disclaimer: **

_The follow material is used for entertainment purposes only; EmilyHeinle and associations do not own any of the recognized characters or elements. All rights are reserved to the original creator(s) and network(s)._

The wind was blowing swiftly through the streets of New York; Detective Olivia Benson was sitting on a park bench near her apartment, as tears rolled down her face. Her long brown hair blew in the wind as she hugged herself trying to stay warm. It didn't do much good, Olivia had felt cold and numb for the past half year. It had been five long months since Elliot Stabler had up and left Manhattan SVU after Jenna's shooting. He had left without even so much as saying goodbye; not to the squad, not to their ADA and not even to his partner of nearly thirteen years, Olivia Benson. Truth be told Olivia had been more than his partner, she had been his best friend. They had there ups and downs like any partnership but over the years the had grown so close they almost didn't know how to be without each other- it hurt to be without each other. Her world had fallen apart after Elliot's departure and she had barely gotten any sleep in the past months. He refused to see or speak to anyone from the squad and in the immediate weeks following the shooting, shutting himself out from the world. Olivia had called, texted, e-mailed and all but knocked down Elliot's door begging him to talk to her. Call after call and day after day, Olivia went without hearing from Elliot. She had called his kids trying to find his whereabouts only to learn that he had moved out after his recent divorce with Kathy and even they hadn't heard from their father. After a few months of borderline harassing Elliot to no avail, Olivia had felt rejected, defeated and heartbroken.

_Say something I'm giving up on you. _

Sitting there in the cold, Olivia stifled a cry, thinking about how much her heart ached to be with Elliot again. Even though she was hurt that Elliot wasn't letting her in, she still wanted nothing more than to be reunited with him. She didn't understand why Elliot had left without saying anything to her, without confiding in her. She remembered a conversation they had had a whole back when his daughter Kathleen was arrested. Olivia had told Elliot that he knew everything about her, even the parts she'd rather forget. And it was true there was no one in the world Olivia Benson trusted more than Elliot Stabler. He meant so much more to her than just her partner, he had been her family, her friend... He was her everything and every time she thought about Elliot leaving it would make her heart shatter into a million pieces all over again. She had trusted him with her deepest and darkest, secrets and insecurities. Why hadn't he even trusted her enough to tell her what was going on.. She wouldn't have judged him, she would've been supportive, she would have done everything she possibly could have to help Elliot through whatever he was going through. She could've offered him solace, hell she would've offered him whatever he wanted of he had just stayed, stayed with her.

_I'll be the one if you want me to. _

It wasn't something Elliot ever had to doubt; Olivia would always stand by him, she would always have his back. Olivia was even willing to understand why he didn't want to talk to anyone right away, she could've understood that he needed his space but _why_ hadn't he even answered his phone or given her a call in the months afterwards. He could've at least called to let her know that he was okay to put her mind at ease; she deserved at least that. She wished he would tell her where he was now. He didn't have to be scared of her being angry with him, sure at first she was but now all that mattered was getting back to him. Olivia didn't even care where Elliot was, she didn't even care if she was still in New York, she was willing to fly across the world if it meant being with Elliot again. And it wasn't just today, in the moment that Olivia felt like this, she had always been willing to go the distance for Elliot.

_Anywhere I would've followed you _

Olivia shivered as the wind blew across her face. She reached into her coat pocket to check her phone, like she did every two minutes in hopes of there being an unread message from Elliot. Sighing she put the phone back in her pocket, getting lost in her own thought again. Over the years her and Elliot had been through quite a lot together and Olivia hadn't expected Jenna's shooting to be anything different. More than anything, Olivia simply missed Elliot. She missed having someone to talk to and laugh with, someone to turn to and hold her, she missed having Elliot in her. With him gone it felt like someone had ripped her heart out. Olivia stifled a cry as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. From the moment she laid eyes on Elliot she knew he was going to change her life. She had been instantly attracted to the man alas upon learning he was married she had spent twelve years ignoring and denying herself those feelings. But now that she knew what it felt like to be without him, she couldn't lie to herself anymore, she knew the truth. And the truth was that she was uncontrollably in love with Elliot Stabler. Olivia sobbed quietly into her hands, knowing he could never feel the same way.

_And I am feeling so small. _

Elliot Stabler shoved his hands in his pocket as he walked along the cold streets. The brisk air was refreshing compared to the tiny apartment he had confined himself to; he had practically been living under a rock for the past five months of his life. He had been hurt, angry, depressed but most of all he had been confused. Elliot didn't understand what was going on with himself and it scared him. In his head he knew he had to shoot Jenna but he had been beating himself up over it everyday since. Well everyday, until today. He had been in therapy since he left SVU, it had helped him deal with his actions but it hadn't made him any less confused about his life. It wasn't just Jenna's death that had confused him it was how he felt when he had left the squad. He hadn't expected it to be as hard to leave as it had been. It had been harder to turn away from His partner Olivia than it had been when he and his wife had gotten divorced. He didn't understand all of the feelings that he had for Olivia so he decided it would be best for the both of them if he didn't have to deal with what he didn't understand.

_It was over my head. _

Elliot shook his head as he continued down the path he was walking on. He had made a lot of bad decisions in his lifetime but he would have to say that the worst by far was abandoning Liv. He had been so selfish that he hadn't even bothered to say a proper goodbye before disappearing from her life. At the time he thought that he was doing what was best from the rest of his squad, opting not to burden them with his sorrows; but after having months of time to reflect he knew now that he had probably hurt them more than protected them. Every time he would see Olivia's caller ID appear on his phone several times a day, it would break his heart. He knew he was hurting her, and he hated himself for it. Olivia hadn't been anything but supportive of him and he hadn't even had the decency to return even one of the messages. If he could go back in time he never would've step foot out of that squad room, he would've stayed by Olivia and they would've dealt with this mess _together. _ If he could go back in time he wouldn't have wasted all that time with her, he would've told her years ago that he was in love with her. If he could he would've done everything differently, but that was just it he couldn't. And now after all these months, all he wanted to do was to find Olivia and tell her how sorry he was and how much he had missed her and hopefully she could find it in her heart to eventually forgive him. He had been so stupid.

_I know nothing at all _

Olivia pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, taking a deep breath as she calmed herself down. She glanced down at her watch, she had been sitting outside on the bench for almost an hour and it was beginning to get dark. Soon Olivia would have to go back to her empty apartment where she would spend the night alone like she did every night. She had gotten used to her loneliness and would often go to sleep hoping to dream of Elliot. Sighing, Olivia was just about to get up when she saw a figure on the other side of the park walking in her direction._ 'It couldn't be'_ she thought to herself. It was Elliot.

Elliot had been on his way to Olivia's old apartment, praying she still lived there when he decided to take a short cut through the park by her building. His heart almost stopped when he saw her sitting on that bench. She was even more beautiful than he remembered; but she looked sad, her eyes seemed a little swollen and her cheeks were puffed up in a rosy shade of red, she had obviously been crying. He picked up the pace as he neared Olivia, his heart racing with every step he took. His eyes finally met her big beautiful brown ones and he nearly tripped over himself as he pulled her into a tight, desperate hug.

_And I will stumble and fall. _

Elliot took in every aspect of Olivia as he held her trembling body in his arms. A tear rolled down his cheek as he inhaled her perfume and realized just how much he had missed her. He held her tightly against his body, never wanting to let her go ever again. He could feel Olivia's own tears dampening the fabric of his shirt, but he could care less. As they both reluctantly pulled back Elliot stared at Olivia searching for any sign of anger or resentment in her face, surprised when he didn't see any. "Liv I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I screwed up badly and I-" he was interrupted when Olivia threw her arms around his neck and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Suddenly all his worries in the world disappeared as he stood there reunited with the woman he loved.

Olivia pulled back staring into Elliot's piercing blue eyes "El, I don't care about any of that I'm just so glad you're back!" She said as she willed herself not to cry anymore.

Elliot said simply, "Liv I was scared and stupid and cowardly and I made a lot of mistakes and I plan to spend the rest of my life making it up to you"

_I'm still learning to love. _

Olivia had invited Elliot back to her apartment and the two of them were now sitting on her couch with hot coffee in front of them. They had made casual conversation until Olivia finally asked "Elliot, where have you been? I've looked everywhere for you". Elliot sighed, reaching over to take her hands on his. "Liv nothing I say will ever be enough of an explanation for what you deserve. But I will try" Elliot took a deep breath before continuing "After I sent in my papers I rented out a small apartment in Brooklyn and only came out when I needed to go to therapy or when I needed some groceries. I called my kids once every couple of weeks but for the most part I isolated myself from society. I couldn't bare to face anyone, especially you. Olivia I am so sorry. Like I said I can never make this up to you. But if you let me try, I can promise you that I will never abandon you ever again"

_Just starting to crawl._

"But why couldn't you come to me El? Me of all people?" Olivia asked trying to mask the hurt in her voice.

"Liv I was so embarrassed I was scared that I disappointed you. I shot of child Liv, how could I expect you to forgive me for that" Elliot tried to explain.

"Elliot, you had to, she could've killed everyone else in the room if you didn't" Olivia reasoned, moving closer to Elliot as he put a hand to his face. "El look at me, I don't care what's happened because it's in the past. All I care about now is that you're here because God El, I can't live without you" Olivia stuttered as she stifled a sob. Elliot had never heard such vulnerability in Olivia's voice before. As he pulled her into him, he rubbed small circles on her back trying to calm her down.

"Shh Liv it's okay. I'm here and I'm tn going anywhere. I only left before because I thought I was protecting you. But I know now that all I did was hurt the people I love"

Olivia's head perked up as she stared at Elliot not knowing if she had heard him right. "You what?"

Elliot wiped the tears from eyes and in the same vulnerable tone he had just heard come out of Olivia's mouth he whispered "I love you and I can't live without you either".

_And I will swallow my pride_.

Olivia and Elliot sat comfortably in each other's arms as the time passed, occasionally leaning in for a kiss but for the most part just content in the warmth of one another's body, finally feeling at peace. Some time later Elliot pulled Olivia into his lap pulling her as close to him as possible. Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's waist, burying her face in his muscular chest as she sighed happily. "Hey El, can you promise me something?"

Elliot kissed Olivia gently on the top of head "Anything Liv"

"Promise me that if you're ever feeling confused or scared or angry that you'll say something... I can't bare to lose you again"

Elliot stroked her hair as he said "I promise you Liv".

Elliot leaned down to place his lips gently on hers as she tilted her neck instantly deepening their kiss. The kiss was filled with need, desire and love as they both kissed each other with more passion than they had ever felt before. In that moment Olivia was glad she never gave up on Elliot, even if she couldn't get to him in the past five months, everything had changed, she was finally with the only one she ever loved.

_You're the one that I love._

_...Say something. _

/ -/

**A/N:** hey lovelies! Please review… I love, love, love hearing from you! I had to re-post this story so I hope you still love it! Cheers –Emily


End file.
